Que me alcance la vida
by paogranger
Summary: ...El gritó de Tonks habría sido capaz de romper el corazón del mas duro si el ruido desolador que los rodeaba no lo hubiera ahogado al instante... Songfic RT. Canción de Sin Bandera.
1. Parte 1

Hola

Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, estos personajes no son míos sino de la señora Rowling bla bla bla y no gano nada con esto excepto el hacerle un poco de justicia a estos personajes.

Este fic fue hecho especialmente para mi sis consentida, así es que sis, aquí lo tienes.

Por último les aviso que dividiré este songfic en 3 o 4 partes.

**Que me alcance la vida**

Tonks corría sin parar a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts sintiéndolos mas largos de lo que alguna vez le parecieron en sus tiempos de estudiante cuando intentaba llegar a tiempo a alguna clase. Maldiciones, gritos y destrucción eran sus compañeros a lo largo de este camino, y cualquiera que hubiese tenido el tiempo de verla correr y evitar obstáculos con tan sorprendente agilidad, seguramente habría dudado de la identidad de la metamorfomaga; su cuerpo evadía cualquier cosa que le impidiera llegar lo mas rápido posible a su destino: los jardines del colegio, donde se encontraba la persona que junto con su pequeño Teddy, constituían su única razón de vivir.

Su corazón se encogía a cada paso que daba, viendo la enorme desventaja en que se encontraban los jóvenes alumnos del colegio y los pocos miembros de la orden que se habían quedado ahí para ayudarlos; sabía que el peso de la batalla tenía lugar en las afueras del castillo y un mal presentimiento no la dejaba respirar tranquila desde el momento en que un fuerte dolor en el pecho la había hecho abandonar la seguridad de su hogar para dirigirse a la escuela de magia.

Cuando por fin vislumbró las puertas de salida, un estremecimiento la recorrió al darse cuenta del horror que tenía lugar a tan solo unos pasos de ella, luces de todos colores, predominando el verde, iban y venían sin parar a través de la oscuridad reinante, permitiendo ver algunos cuerpos adornando el suelo, sino muertos, siento torturados por algún mortifago. Una maldición pasó rozando su brazo derecho y con un rápido giro aturdió al responsable para luego atacar a otro que tenía arrinconado a un estudiante de sexto, finalmente, dio los últimos pasos que la condujeron hacia su más temible pesadilla.

A pesar de desear seguir corriendo en busca de Remus, no le quedó mas remedio que comenzar a pelear contra toda figura de negro o con máscara que se le pusiera enfrente, su varita incluso se vio obligada a conjurar en varias ocasiones a la temible maldición asesina para evitar que algún otro inocente fuera víctima de ella. Caminó y corrió sin rumbo por algunos minutos, nadie podía saberlo en realidad, su mente se encontraba dividida entre la angustia de no encontrar a Remus y su sentido de supervivencia que le indicaba que si no seguía su camino, jamás podría verlo con vida otra vez.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, sus ojos se llenaron de angustia ante la visión que tenía frente a ella, Remus se batía en duelo contra dos mortifagos a quienes no pudo identificar puesto que se encontraban de espaldas a ella, uno de cada tres ataques que eran enviados hacia él tenían como objetivo terminar con su vida y este saltaba y se movía de todas las maneras posibles para evitar que alguna de ellas lo alcanzara. Con alivio, vio como Remus lograba aturdir a uno de ellos para lurgo bloquear rápidamente el ataque del restante, un nuevo combate dio inicio y Tonks ya corría en su dirección para brindarle su ayuda.

Justo a unos metros de él, vio como de entre las sombras aparecía un nuevo contrincante al que reconoció enseguida como Dolohov, Remus se encontraba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y su corazón se brincó un latido al ver como este se preparaba para atacarlo por la espalda. Jamás sabría como lo había logrado, pero en un instante logró colocarse a la distancia adecuada para rechazar la temible maldición que amenazaba la vida del hombre que amaba.

Remus reconoció la voz de Tonks en medio de los gritos de horror y muerte, habría sido capaz de hacerlo aun entre un millón de personas gritando a todo pulmón, puesto que era su corazón, y no cualquier otro de sus sentidos el que reconocía su presencia cada que ella se encontraba cerca. Alcanzó a ver como un rayo de luz verde era desviado de su trayectoria para estrellarse contra un árbol que jamás florecería nuevamente; su mano tomó vida propia para mover su varita y expulsar de esta una maldición que se encargó de dejar fuera de combate al mortifago que hasta hace unos momentos reclamaba toda su atención, para luego volverse completamente hacia el cobarde que había intentado matarlo oculto entre las sombras, vio de reojo como Tonks se acercaba hacia él dispuesta a ayudarlo, y colocó su cuerpo de tal forma que bloqueara cualquier hechizo hostil que pudiera dirigirse hacia ella.

Dolohov comenzó con su ataque inmediatamente dejando claras sus intenciones de matarlo lo más rápido posible, Remus respondía de igual manera, buscando la oportunidad de derribar a su oponente, y se dio cuenta del momento en que Tonks, a tan solo unos pasos de llegar a su lado, era atacada por sorpresa por dos nuevos enemigos. Ambas peleas siguieron desarrollándose con rapidez, hasta que llegó el momento en que la atención de Remus se vio desviada de su oponente al darse cuenta del peligro en que su esposa se encontraba; sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, este bloqueó el ataque hostil que la amenazaba permitiendo que Tonks contraatacara y se deshiciera de los dos de una vez, mas ese pequeño descuido tuvo las peores consecuencias puesto que permitió a Dolohov darle de lleno en el pecho al momento en que este giraba nuevamente hacia él.

El gritó de Tonks habría sido capaz de romper el corazón del mas duro si el ruido desolador que los rodeaba no lo hubiera ahogado al instante, con lágrimas de dolor y rabia resbalando por sus mejillas, su varita realizó un rápido movimiento deshaciéndose al instante de Dolohov. Llegó justo a tiempo para recibir el cuerpo inerte de Remus sobre sus piernas, y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al notar como su pecho parecía no moverse más. Olvidándose de la batalla a su alrededor, Tonks solo fue capaz de rodearlo con sus brazos mientras un torrente de palabras salía de sus labios rogándole despertar.

Una enorme ola de alivio comenzó a surgir en su corazón al darse cuenta de que Remus aun respiraba, mas no tardó en sentir como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas al escuchar una de las voces que mas había llegado a odiar en este mundo.

-Patético- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange con una voz cargada de frialdad y desprecio para luego soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de esa traidora al reconocerla.

-Es una pena a lo que puede llegar una traidora como tú, llorar sobre el cadáver de un asqueroso sangre sucia… oh y licántropo además, ¿no es así?- añadió antes de volver a reírse y acercarse a ella aun mas.

-¿Dónde está la otra traidora, tu madre? – Preguntó con desdén, -¿acaso se encuentra cuidando al cachorro sangre sucia? -.

-Bellatrix…- susurró Tonks mientras sentía la furia fluir a través de su cuerpo.

***

A partir del momento en que recibió la maldición, Remus comenzó a sentir como su alma iba desprendiéndose poco a poco de su cuerpo; al principio, había sido capaz de sentir con intensidad el golpe producto del hechizo, y luego había sentido como la calidez del cuerpo de Tonks lo envolvía por completo, sus sentidos volvieron a despertar en ese momento y escuchó la manera desesperada en que su esposa lo llamaba suplicándole que no la abandonara. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanta desesperación como en ese momento, había querido hablar, gritar, decirle de alguna manera que nunca la dejaría sola, que no podría hacerlo ahora que la había encontrado, ahora que gracias a ella había conocido la dicha de ser padre. Siguió luchando, intentando hacer salir de sus labios una sola palabra, la lucha había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo le importaba a ella.

El poco calor que había logrado recuperar salió disparado de su cuerpo al escuchar el susurro de su esposa, su voz había perdido todo el amor de hace tan solo unos momentos para ser sustituido por una frialdad nada común en ella. Todo su ser clamaba por ponerse de pie frente a ella y defenderla de aquella asesina que una vez ya se había encargado de arrebatarle a su mejor amigo, un miedo sobrenatural llenó su alma y corazón ante el temor de perder a su esposa del mismo modo, a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

El ruido de la lucha volvió a llegar con toda claridad a sus oídos, sin embargo solo prestaba atención a los sonidos producidos por aquel par de mujeres que se encontraban tan cerca de él; maldiciones imperdonables e insultos era lo único que parecía salir de los labios de la mortifaga mientras Tonks intentaba evadirla y arrastrarla al mismo tiempo lo mas lejos posible de él.

La angustia lo envolvía cada vez mas y mas al ver que era imposible hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, y pronto se encontró pidiendo a Dios o a quién fuera que le concediera el tiempo suficiente para ayudarla, para decirle por última vez que la amaba, para regresarle aunque fuera solo un poco del amor que ella había traído a su vida. Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente mientras sentía como su vida se extinguía poco a poco…


	2. Parte 2

Hola!! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la siguiente parte de la historia, les prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer. Muchísimas gracias a Laslu – burue (gracias por el consejo), lobita_black, lupina_black y Francesca por sus reviews; espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de su agrado.

"Tantos momentos de felicidad  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía"

_***Flashback***_

_Remus se encontraba discutiendo con Sirius acerca de la falta de noticias en que habían mantenido a este último en los pasados días. Todos se habían ausentado para intentar obtener información así como para reunir seguidores. Dumbledore les había notificado esa mañana que deberían reunirse en Grimmauld Place para presentarles a los nuevos y probablemente últimos integrantes de la orden. Había llegado ahí desde muy temprano para acompañar a su mejor amigo e intentar aliviar un poco la soledad en la que se encontraba._

_Cinco minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde la profesora McGonagall fue por ellos, indicándoles que Dumbledore no tardaría en llegar y que un poco de puntualidad de su pare sería bien recibida. Sirius bufó y se levantó de mala gana de su silla, aun molesto por haber sido abandonado pero animado ante la perspectiva de ver algunas caras nuevas._

_A las seis en punto la puerta principal se abrió dándole paso a dos personas seguidas por Dumbledore, Remus conocía a uno de ellos, era Kingsley, un reconocido auror y responsable además del caso de Sirius, en cuando a la jovencita que los acompañaba no tenía ni idea, su vestimenta y el color de su cabello que ahora identificaba como rosa la hacían lucir como una estudiante y él no ponía en duda el hecho de que Dumbledore habría sido capaz de reclutarla incluso si se encontraba a la mitad de su educación como auror._

_-Ah, hola, me alegra que estén todos aquí- dijo el viejo director con una amplia sonrisa mientras sacaba el interior de su túnica un pequeño dulce, que luego desenvolvió con calma y echó a su boca. No pudo contener una sonrisa ante este gesto, Dumbledore siempre lo hacía._

_Mientras el mago se dignaba a decir algunas palabras mas, Remus se dedicó a observar a la joven bruja que lo acompañaba, quién ahora se encontraba mirando asombrada cada rincón de la casa Black, su expresión era indescifrable y pronto se encontró deseando saber que era lo que estaba pensando, ella dio algunos pasos en dirección contraria a él y…_

_Un estruendo seguido de un audible –auch- mas los gritos provenientes del retrato de la madre de Sirius llenaron el lugar._

_Como el caballero que era, se apresuró a ayudar a la dama que ahora se encontraba en el suelo intentando deshacerse de lo que fuera que se había atorado en su pie, al llegar a ella descubrió que se trataba de un ridículo paragüero que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, y luego de realizar un movimiento de varita para librarla de el, extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-Ah, veo que ya se conocen, señores, tengo el gusto de presentarles a Nymphadora Tonks- anunció Dumbledore entusiasmado._

_-Solo Tonks por favor- replicó ella molesta mientras aceptaba la mano de Remus._

_-Gracias- dijo de manera suave antes de volverse para fulminar a Dumbledore con la mirada._

_*** Fin Flashback***_

tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día

_***Flashback***_

_Remus sonreía mientras sentía como Tonks se movía contra él intentando encontrar una posición mas cómoda, habían estado hablando durante horas en el viejo y único sillón que tenía en su casa, desde un principio ella se había acomodado ahí abrazada a él y lo había escuchado atentamente todo el tiempo; luego había sido el turno de él, quién se había entretenido jugando con su cabello y admirando las diferentes tonalidades que adoptaba de acuerdo al relato que Tonks le estuviera narrando._

_Sin darse cuenta, ella se había quedado dormida y él no había tenido el corazón de despertarla, además de que sentía una paz enorme inundar todo su ser al verla ahí, feliz de estar a su lado. Volteo a ver un viejo reloj que se encontraba en la pared y suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, aunque no lo deseara, debía despertar a Tonks y conducirla hasta su casa pues podría ser peligroso si esperaban aun mas. Intentó soltarse con mucho cuidado, pero el agarre que ella ejercía sobre él parecía imposible de romper. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, comenzó a sacudirla con delicadeza mientras murmuraba su nombre, el resultado fue el mismo, puesto que lo único que logró fue que ella se acomodara aun más y dijera entre sueños algo que sonó bastante parecido a su nombre. Estando así las cosas, hizo lo único que pensó que podría resultar, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios en un dulce beso, sintió como Tonks suspiraba e instintivamente se acercaba a él intentando aumentar el contacto, Remus sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a intensificar el beso hasta que sintió como los labios de Tonks le correspondían plenamente y como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello para acercarlo aun mas a ella._

_Luego de algunos momentos, Remus se separó de ella arrancándole un pequeño ruido de protesta, Tonks intentó atraerlo nuevamente pero él fue aun más rápido y se levantó para luego ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a realizar la misma tarea._

_-Es tarde, es hora de llevarte a casa, si lo deseas podemos ir con tus padres, ellos están mas cerca y sería mucho mas seguro si estuvieras acompañada- le dijo con un gesto de disculpa mezclado con preocupación._

_Tonks suspiró mientras observaba como él recogía la chamarra que ella había tirado al entrar, y luego se dirigía hacia las ventanas para comenzar a comprobar que no hubiese nadie cerca de ahí._

_-Sería mucho mas seguro si me quedara aquí contigo- dijo con seguridad._

_-¿Perdón?- preguntó él, quién no le había prestado atención por continuar con su escrutinio._

_-Quiero quedarme contigo- le dijo, aun mas convencida que antes._

_Remus volteó hacia ella pensando que quizá no había entendido bien, no era correcto que ella pasara la noche en su casa, solo llevaban dos semanas en su relación y por mucho que él deseara no separarse de ella aquello no estaba bien._

_Tonks pudo leer la expresión en los ojos de Remus y antes de darle la oportunidad de negarse avanzó hacia él y lo besó. Se separaron solo cuando ambos sintieron que el aire comenzaba a ser indispensable en sus pulmones._

_-Por favor- rogó ella, -sabes que tengo razón, es mucho mejor si estamos juntos, ambos podemos luchar si algo llega a pasar- le dijo mientras se recostaba contra su pecho._

_-Sería mucho mejor si fueras a donde tus padres, los dos son lo suficientemente poderosos para protegerte y yo estaría mucho mas tranquilo al saber que…-_

_-¿Y que hay de mi tranquilidad?- lo interrumpió, -¿cómo esperas que vaya y me encierre en su casa cuando sé que tú estás aquí solo y que cualquier cosa podría pasarte sin que yo me entere?- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_-Por favor- susurró._

_Remus supo que había perdido en el momento en que vio la angustia en sus ojos, no podía resistir verla así, no más, no después de todo un año de haber provocado un dolor tan grande en ella. La abrazó con fuerza y colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, siendo conciente de las lágrimas de alivio que ahora cruzaban sus mejillas._

_-Ven- le dijo rompiendo el abrazo y tomando su mano al instante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de amor. Tonks sonrió a su vez y se dejó guiar por él._

_Cruzaron un pequeño pasillo y llegaron hasta la puerta que guiaba hacia la habitación de Remus, este abrió con cuidado y con la ayuda de su varita produjo un poco de luz para dirigirse hacia la pared contra la que se encontraba la cama y accionar el interruptor._

_-Nox- dijo al mismo tiempo que el cuarto quedaba iluminado._

_-Bien, sé que no es muy grande pero estarás cómoda aquí, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame y vendré al instante- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver._

_A Tonks le llevó un par de segundos comprender lo que Remus acababa de decirle, y cuando lo hizo, soltó un bufido de indignación que lo dejó bastante confundido._

_-¿Es que acaso no entiendes?- preguntó molesta._

_La expresión en el rostro de Remus fue todo lo que necesito como respuesta._

_-Quiero dormir aquí. Contigo. __En __esta__cama__. Los dos. - __dijo__poniendo el énfasis suficiente en sus palabras._

_-Nymphadora… yo no…- empezó a decir._

_-¡No me llames Nymphadora! Y escúchame bien Remus John Lupin porque si no entiendes esta vez no me molestaré en explicarlo nuevamente sino que simplemente lo haré- exclamó molesta._

_Remus se limitó a asentir, temiendo y a la vez deseando escuchar sus palabras._

_-Te amo- le dijo con calma, -te amo mas de lo que puedo expresar con palabras y sé que tu me amas igual- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente, -quiero estar contigo, y no me refiero solo a tu compañía…- tomó aire antes de continuar, -… yo deseo hacer el amor contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él._

_Remus sintió como de pronto sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, pero antes de poder reaccionar ante las palabra que Tonks acababa de pronunciar, sintió como sus labios cubrían los suyos incitándolos a responder._

_La poca estabilidad de Remus en ese momento acompañada del nerviosismo de ambos, provoco que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la cama arrastrando a Tonks consigo, ella gimió y él intentó recordar en que momento la había abrazado. Siguieron besándose por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que él sintió como las manos de Tonks comenzaban a abrirse camino entre las ropas de él. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad Remus consiguió separarse un poco de ella, la miró con intensidad y le dio la última oportunidad de detener todo eso._

_-Tonks, ¿estás seg…?- ella no lo dejó terminar, solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo con ternura respondiendo así todas sus preguntas y despejando todas sus dudas._

_Remus sonrió en el beso y dejó que sus sentimientos por ella tomaran todo el control de la situación. Se dio la vuelta dejándola a ella debajo de él y con sumo cuidado y amor comenzó a besarla y a despojarla poco a poco de sus ropas. Ella no se quedó atrás, y con algo de dificultad logró ir descubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de él._

_Las caricias, besos y palabras de amor inundaron aquella habitación, ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de creer lo que estaba pasando y llegó un momento en que Remus se apartó por completo de ella para permitirse la dicha de admirarla por unos segundos. Ella se sonrojó bajo su mirada y él no pudo menos que reír puesto que no recordaba haberla visto nunca de esa manera, volvió a besarla con todo su amor, agradeciéndole con ese beso todo lo que ella le daba._

_Con sumo cuidado Remus entró en ella, sin dejar de besar su rostro y susurrarle en todo momento cuando la amaba. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de Tonks, mismas que él se encargó de borrar con sus labios. Ella se abrazó a él respondiendo a sus palabras y ambos se entregaron totalmente en aquel sublime acto de amor_

_***_

_Por primera vez en muchos años, Remus supo lo que era dormir en paz, pero eso no impidió que despertara tan temprano como siempre y se dedicara a observar como Tonks dormía a su lado, se encontraba recargada contra su pecho y su brazo izquierdo, el cuál rodeaba su cuerpo y descansaba sobre su hombro, pudo sentir como este se encontraba dormido mas no le prestó atención puesto que aun se encontraba invadido por la dicha de la noche anterior. No supo cuando tiempo había pasado cuando al fin percibió como Tonks comenzaba a despertar._

_La sonrisa que le dirigió fue suficiente para volver a desbocar a su pobre corazón y él se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría soportar ese tipo de sensaciones. Se giró un poco para alcanzar sus labios y comenzó a besarla con la misma pasión con que lo hiciera la noche anterior. Cuando el beso terminó, Tonks tenía una expresión soñadora en su rostro y justo cuando él se disponía a besarla nuevamente ella se lo impidió._

_-No te preocupes- le dijo alegremente._

_Él la miró extrañado, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar, ella volvió a hablar._

_-Bueno, después de lo que pasó, sé que tu reputación de un serio profesor podría quedar arruinada, así es que estoy dispuesta a restaurar tu honor y casarme contigo__- le dijo con una sonrisa, - a menos claro que estés dispuesto a vivir en el pecado conmigo- añadió en el último momento._

_  
Remus levantó una ceja, y aun cuando su primera reacción fue de sorpresa terminó soltando una carcajada al comprender lo que Tonks estaba tratando de decirle. Se interrumpió de pronto al ver el temor reflejado en los ojos de Tonks y darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decirle era totalmente en serio; __si era sincero consigo mismo él también tenía miedo, temía no tomar la decisión correcta respecto a su relación, pero el amor que vio en su mirada y el recuerdo de lo que acababan de vivir juntos lo hizo tomar una resolución._

_Adoptando la posición mas digna que pudo al estar en una cama y con una simple sábana para cubrirse, Remus tomó las manos de Tonks y adoptó una expresión solemne._

_-Nymphadora Tonks…- comenzó de manera nerviosa, relajándose un poco al ver como ella fruncía el ceño al escuchar su nombre._

_-…sé que no soy el mejor hombre que existe, y que quizá nunca pueda ofrecerte lo que te mereces…- continuó, pero calló rápidamente al ver la mirada furiosa que Tonks comenzaba a dirigirle._

_-…pero también estoy seguro de que te amo mas que a mi vida y que daría todo por verte feliz, y… y sería el hombre mas dichoso de la tierra si aceptaras casarte conmigo- terminó._

_Remus vio como Tonks se lanzaba a sus brazos y comenzaba a besarlo con pasión, la sábana que con tantos problemas había intentado mantener en su lugar quedó en el olvido y ella se encargó de darle su respuesta de una manera que él recordaría toda su vida._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

tantas maneras de decir Te Amo  
no parece humano lo que tu me das

Y bien, que opinan? :p espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!


	3. Parte 3

Hola! Antes que nada un millón de disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la siguiente parte, les prometo que ahora si no vuelve a suceder. Muchas gracias a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic y a aquellos que lo han añadido en sus favoritos, y para aquellos que me hicieron el gran honor de dejarme un review, muchas gracias también.

Shelfu: Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que esta parte sea de tu agrado también

Lobita_Black: Te aseguro que si saldrán dos mas !

Francesca: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que lo siguiente también te guste.

Cada deseo que tu me adivinas  
cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina

_***Flashback***_

_Remus observaba nervioso la manera en la que Tonks se balanceaba de un lado a otro intentando acomodar la fotografía que se tomaran juntos un par de días atrás. Luego de su primera noche juntos, ella había insistido en mudarse a su casa y no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de su tiempo, después de todo estaban en guerra y nunca se sabía cuál podría ser su último día de vida._

_El punto de todo eso era que desde hacía tres días exactamente, Tonks se había empeñado en darle un poco mas de vida al lugar y se había divertido redecorando su casa añadiendo algunas de sus cosas y otras que él mismo había tenido guardadas durante muchos años. En momentos como esos, Remus agradecía el haber nacido mago puesto que a estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que una u otra cosa había terminado rota en el suelo. Sin embargo, la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Tonks cada que algo quedaba en el sitio perfecto, era suficiente para que él se sintiera feliz y continuara ayudándola en todo lo que deseara hacer._

_Aunque el hecho de verla haciendo equilibro sobre una mesa no entraba precisamente en la lista de cosas que lo hacían sentirse feliz._

_-¿Está en el centro?- preguntó entusiasmada._

_-Así es, ni un milímetro fuera de su lugar- contestó él, en un intento por hacerla bajar de ahí lo más rápido posible._

_-Mmm, ¿se ve bien? Quizá podríamos poner alguna otra cosa no crees- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás en actitud de evaluación._

_-Porqué no bajas y lo ves mientras yo lo sostengo- se apresuró a decir al mismo tiempo que daba varios pasos hacia delante listo para sostenerla si hacía un movimiento en falso._

_-Está bien- exclamó Tonks feliz y Remus suspiró tranquilo al saber que pronto la tendría sobre el piso y su tasa de accidentes disminuiría considerablemente. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarla a bajar, sin embargo, ella se le adelantó y dio un saltó hacia atrás para bajar._

_Desafortunadamente su túnica quedó atorada con uno de los bordes de la mesa, y Remus se movió lo más rápido que pudo para lograr sostenerla a tiempo. Ambos cayeron sobre el sillón que Remus había colocado estratégicamente a un costado de la mesa, ella soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa mientras él soltaba un bufido al sentir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Tonks con voz cargada de preocupación y Remus con una voz ahogada que apenas fue audible._

_-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Tonks mientras intentaba hacerse a un lado, más él no se lo permitió ya que sus brazos se encontraban firmemente sujetos alrededor de su cintura._

_-No quiero que te lastimes- respondió simplemente luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire._

_-Estoy acostumbrada a las caídas- dijo con indignación, -no es necesario que te conviertas en mi almohada cada que lo hago, podrías lastimarte- terminó con preocupación._

_-No me importaría ser tu almohada las veinticuatro horas del día si con eso evito que sufras cualquier daño- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Tonks intentó seguir reclamando pero era incapaz de resistirse a la dulce mirada miel de su esposo y con un suspiro, se inclinó a besarlo._

_Remus correspondió al beso con todo su ser y a ese le siguió otro y muchos más y poco después ambos comenzaron a intentar deshacerse de la túnica del otro; sin embargo, Tonks realizó un movimiento brusco olvidando que estaban en un sillón y no en su cama y ambos se vieron arrastrados hacia el piso, lugar en el que de nuevo Remus se las arregló para servir de almohada._

_Tonks lo miró sorprendida y de inmediato intentó levantarse para comprobar si Remus había sufrido algún golpe demasiado fuerte, mas él se limitó a sonreír y a tomar una de sus manos, la cuál guió hacia el piso en el que su espalda descansaba. Ella lo miró confusa al sentir la suavidad de este y con los ojos le pidió una explicación._

_-Solo tomaba mis precauciones- respondió él y tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar._

_-Creo que quedó perfecto, realmente se ve bien- dijo mientras contemplaba la fotografía que se alzaba sobre él._

_-Si, es perfecto- comentó Tonks, quién ni siquiera había volteado hacia la pared puesto que sus ojos observaban amorosamente al hombre que tenía bajo ella._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas

_***Flashback***_

_Tonks entró a la casa con la varita en alto manteniendo todos sus sentidos alerta, Dumbledore les había advertido lo peligroso que sería entrar a Grimmauld Place sin saber quién era el heredero de esta; pero ella sabía que sería ahí el lugar indicado para buscar a Remus._

_Pasó sigilosamente por el vestíbulo y comenzó a subir la escalera en un total silencio para evitar alertar de su presencia al retrato de la madre de Sirius y a Kreacher; una vez arriba, dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación que había pertenecido a su primo mas un ruido proveniente del cuarto ocupado por Buckbeak la hizo cambiar de opinión. Al llegar a la puerta no pudo menos que sonreír al ver como Remus acariciaba la cabeza del hipógrifo mientras este comía un montón de ratas apiladas en el piso. Armándose de valor, y rogando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con él, abrió la puerta y lo llamó._

_Remus se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos recordando aquellos tiempos de Hogwarts en los que él y sus dos mejores amigos, James y Sirius, habían vivido toda clase de aventuras juntos; pensaba en todos aquellos planes que cada uno de ellos había tenido en su juventud, el entusiasmo con que solían hablar de sus vidas a futuro y la manera en la que siempre lograban contagiarlo y hacerlo pensar aunque fuera por algunas horas que su vida podría ser igual de feliz y llena de esperanzas como la de ellos. Un dolor agudo atravesaba su pecho al pensar que de los tres, él era el único que quedaba con vida, él que no tenía a nadie por quién vivir o luchar y a quién seguramente nadie echaría de menos. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien había estado observándolo por largo tiempo y sufrió de un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar como una voz que él conocía demasiado bien lo llamaba suavemente._

_Tonks sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver la expresión de tristeza que enmarcaba el rostro de Remus, observó como él se levantaba y dirigía una rápida mirada a Buckbeak, ella entendió al instante e hizo una reverencia frente a él, quién no tardó en corresponderla para luego regresar toda su atención hacia el par de ratas que aun tenía que devorar._

_Había pensado en un millón de cosas que decirle en cuanto lo viera, sin embargo, todas esas palabras habían escapado de su mente en ese instante y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que ver el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban. De forma inconsciente pronunció unas palabras de las cuáles se arrepintió en el justo momento en que estas abandonaron su boca y fueron escuchadas por sus oídos, se reprendió mentalmente e intentó encontrar alguna forma de arreglar su error pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver la pequeña sonrisa que Remus le dirigía._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- fue lo primero que Remus escuchó salir de sus labios, una pregunta que había escuchado al menos diez veces en el último par de días, una pregunta a la cuál se sentía incapaz de responder con palabras pero que su rostro y su mirada se habían encargado de contestar a cada una de aquellas personas que lo habían preguntado. Había sido capaz de leer en el rostro de Tonks la manera en que esta parecía haberse molestado consigo misma por haberle echo semejante pregunta, y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver como sus ojos buscaban inmediatamente los suyos pidiéndole perdón de manera silenciosa._

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo injusta que es la vida con algunas personas- comenzó, -Sirius pasó doce años de su vida encerrado, abandonado por todas las personas que alguna vez apreció…-._

_Tonks distinguió el tono de desprecio en el que había dicho esto último, como si estuviera recriminándose por no haber sido capaz de ver la verdad desde un principio y haber estado ahí apoyando a su amigo, dio un paso hacia él con la intención de reconfortarlo un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar como este continuaba hablando._

_-Y cuando al fin logra escapar y hacer que la verdad salga a la luz, el culpable escapa de nuestras manos porque su mejor amigo licántropo olvidó tomar una poción esa noche, convirtiéndose en un peligro no solo para él sino para tres niños inocentes que mostraron mas valentía que su propio profesor…- dijo, apoyándose contra la pared y dejando que toda la culpa y la amargura dentro de él saliera a flote._

_Tonks intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Remus realizó un movimiento brusco y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras continuaba hablando._

_-Y gracias a eso, se vio obligado a ser encerrado nuevamente por sus propios amigos, quiénes por mantenerlo a salvo le impedíamos salir y hacer lo que él tanto deseaba. Y cuando al fin sale, sin importarle nada con tal de ir a salvar a Harry, él… él encuentra la muerte, dejando a un niño completamente solo… Si pudiera, cambiaría mi lugar con él, si tan solo pudiera regresar a ese momento yo habría caído con gusto tras ese velo, a él lo necesitan, en cambio yo…-._

_-¡¡No!!- gritó Tonks._

_Remus volteó a verla, quedando sin palabras al ver lágrimas surcando sus mejillas para luego sentir como se arrojaba a sus brazos y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía hablándole._

_-¡No vuelvas a decir eso me oyes! No puede pasarte nada, yo… todos te necesitan, todos sufrirían por ti tanto como lo hacen por Sirius, ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ese modo nunca más!- dijo Tonks mientras llenaba de lágrimas la túnica de Remus, sintiendo como su corazón se partía con solo imaginar que hubiera sido él quién cayera tras ese velo._

_***Fin Flashback***_

como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

_***Flashback***_

_Tonks se encontraba intranquila, hacía ya más de una semana que no tenía noticias de Remus, desde aquella tarde en que lo encontrara en Grimmauld Place totalmente abatido y en la que ella había terminado gritándole sus sentimientos. Nada había salido como ella deseaba, en lugar de reconfortarlo solo había logrado afligirlo mas, alejarlo de ella y… enterró sus cara entre sus manos, recargándose sobre la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera, dejando que los recuerdos de aquella tarde inundaran su mente._

_***_

_-Por favor- le había dicho Remus antes de apartarla de él y darse la vuelta para quedar apoyado contra la pared, las palabras de Tonks lo habían desconcertado y lo habían hecho pensar en cosas que había estado tratando de evitar a lo largo de todo ese año. Ella no podía… él no podía permitirse eso._

_-No, por favor tú, tienes que entender, lo que dices no… lo que dices no tiene sentido, La Orden te necesita, Dumbledore te necesita, Harry te necesita, y ¡yo! Yo te necesito- dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo nuevamente._

_Remus volvió a alejarse y Tonks quedó sorprendida al ver la severidad con que la observaba, pero a la vez la manera en que el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban parecía haberse incrementado en tan solo unos segundos._

_-Tienes que irte, es peligroso que estés aquí- le dijo._

_-Entonces tú vienes conmigo, es tan peligroso para mí como para ti, los mortifagos podrían venir en cualquier momento y…-._

_-Entonces será mejor que te apresures- la cortó, dándole nuevamente la espalda._

_-¡Es que no entiendes! No pienso dejarte solo, no me voy a ir de aquí a menos que tú lo hagas conmigo, ¡no voy a dejarte solo nunca!- gritó._

_Remus sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse en ese instante, aquello no podía estar pasando, no ahora, ¡no a él!_

_-Vete Nymphadora, por favor déjame solo-._

_-¡Maldita sea! Es que estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor- gritó._

_-Calla, no quiero que…- intentó decir._

_-¡No puedes entender y aceptar de una buena vez que te amo!-_

_-No digas tonterías, tú no puedes amar a alguien como yo-._

_-¿Y porqué no? ¿Porqué se supone que no puedo amarte? ¿Cuál es el problema con que te diga que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti?- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡No!- gritó también él, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que sus ojos intentaban derramar. –Eso es absurdo-._

_-No lo es, sé que sientes algo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos cada vez que me ves, cuando estamos juntos, en tus acciones, tus palabras, yo…-_

_-He dicho que no, es ridículo, completamente imposible, aun si yo de verdad sintiera algo…-._

_-Sientes algo- afirmó Tonks con una seguridad que inquietó demasiado a Remus._

_Este suspiro sintiendo como el peso de su situación caía sobre sus hombros con mucha mas fuerza de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. El recuerdo de sus amigos y sus planes invadió su mente, incluyendo aquellos planes propios, en los cuáles soñaba con que él también sería capaz alguna vez de encontrar el amor y formar una familia, la ira ante la injusticia que esto representaba lo invadió un momento antes de relajarse y dirigir su mirada hacia Tonks nuevamente._

_-Es imposible- dijo simplemente._

_-¿Porqué? Dame una sola razón que justifique que lo que ambos sentimos sea imposible- le rogó._

_Remus suspiró nuevamente y una sonrisa llena de amargura se formó en sus labios._

_-Puedo darte tres razones que lo justifican Nymphadora- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella, -soy demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso para ti- dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida y desaparecer rápidamente tras la puerta._

_A Tonks le llevó unos segundos reaccionar y comprender las palabras tan ridículas que Remus acababa de decirle y salió tras él gritando su nombre._

_-¡Eso es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡Remus!- gritaba mientras corría rumbo a las escaleras. Algo se cruzó en su camino provocando que tropezara y terminara en el suelo, durante un segundo estuvo segura de que la mano de Remus se extendería hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse, tal y como había sucedido siempre a lo largo de este año; le tomó otro segundo aceptar que eso no sucedería en esa ocasión y se levantó rápidamente para reanudar su búsqueda. No le importó que sus gritos alertaran a la vieja Black de su presencia, tampoco le importaron los insultos que ella y Kreacher le dirigieron, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que Remus no se encontraba por ningún lado._

_***_

_Tonks nunca se enteró que Remus había estado observándola por largo rato desde la puerta de la cocina de los Weasley, luego de unos minutos él se dio la vuelta y salió sigilosamente, encontrándose con la mirada de reproche de Molly quién rápidamente se dirigió hacia Tonks envolviéndola en un abrazo maternal. Remus aun fue capaz de escuchar el fuerte sollozo que Tonks emitió antes de llegar al punto adecuado y desaparecer, sintiendo como su corazón se quedaba atrás en La Madriguera._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

_***Flashback***_

_Remus se removió inquieto sobre su silla, se encontraba en la cocina de los Weasley junto con Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore y Tonks, cuya mirada trataba de evitar a toda costa pues no podía soportar ver la tristeza que él había puesto en su rostro. Aun no podía hacerse a la idea de ver como su cabello antes de un lindo color rosa ahora se encontraba opaco y sin vida, seguro que ella odiaba verlo así, y la culpa no lo dejaba en paz._

_Volvió a concentrarse en las palabras de Dumbledore, quién en ese momento les explicaba que al día siguiente iría a recoger a Harry a casa de sus tíos y que luego lo llevaría hacia La Madriguera. Aun no entendía porqué su antiguo director había insistido tanto en que acudiera a esa reunión, si de cualquier forma el no intervendría en la misión y entre menos gente estuviera enterada de los planes de Dumbledore mejor._

_-Bien, entonces todo ha quedado claro, los hechizos de seguridad ya se encuentran funcionando, así es que mientras permanezcan dentro de los límites que les he indicado todo estará bien, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo Dumbledore._

_-¿No? Perfecto, siendo así me retiro- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida._

_-Ah, casi lo olvido, Tonks podrías hacerme el favor de informar a Kingsley lo que hemos acordado, es bueno mantenerlo informado- dijo con un tono que extrañó a Remus._

_Tonks asintió nerviosa y se levantó de la mesa, Remus le dirigió una rápida mirada que reflejó la preocupación que sentía al verla en ese estado, sus ojos se encontraron durante un par de segundos antes de que Remus volteara hacia el viejo mago para quién no había pasado desapercibido aquel breve intercambio de miradas._

_-No te molestes Tonks, un patronus será mas que suficiente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Tonks sintió como el calor abandonaba su rostro ante la petición del mago, últimamente había tenido ciertos problemas para conjurar su patronus y no creía que la situación hubiese mejorado en lo absoluto. Lo único que salía de su varita era una pequeña luz plateada que se extinguía al instante y eso en el mejor de los casos._

_Intentó tranquilizarse y encontrar algún recuerdo que fuera lo suficientemente feliz como para lograr un patronus decente, sus padres o el momento en que había sido admitida en la academia de aurores ya no parecían ser suficientes, su primera misión exitosa o sus tiempos de estudiante hacía mucho que habían dejado de funcionar; y aunque sus momentos felices se habían basado en Remus Lupin durante los últimos ocho meses, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en Grimmauld Place le producía tal dolor que le impedía concentrarse. _

_Sintió como la mirada de todos se concentraba en ella, incluso la de él, y, concentrándose solo en su rostro y en lo que podía ver escondido detrás de su mirada, pronunció las palabras indicadas._

_-Expecto patronum-._

_Una fuerte luz plateada comenzó a emerger de la punta de su varita y poco a poco empezó a crecer cada vez mas, Tonks sonrió feliz, la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver como su patronus no tomaba la forma de siempre, era más grande y robusta que antes pero aun no lograba distinguir bien lo que era._

_-Vaya, parece que tu patronus ha cambiado, interesante, hace mucho no veía algo así, me pregunto que lo habrá ocasionado- dijo Dumbledore de manera pensativa pero dirigiéndole una mirada bastante significativa a Remus._

_Antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar su opinión al respecto, un jadeo de Tonks hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada de ella hacia su patronus, Remus reprimió un jadeo igual y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa._

_-Yo le avisaré a Kingsley personalmente, no tienes que molestarte- dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación._

_Todos lo observaron salir en silencio, Dumbledore fue detrás de él y los señores Weasley volvieron a centrar su atención en Tonks, quién parecía hipnotizada viendo la resplandeciente figura de un gran lobo plateado que flotaba en el aire._

_-Remus- susurró, antes de que el lobo plateado se disolviera y todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo silencio._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das

El sentido del tiempo había desaparecido por completo, y todo lo que Remus había sido capaz de hacer era luchar contra el sueño que comenzaba a adueñarse de él y enfocar lo que quedaba de sus sentidos en la pelea que sostenía Tonks. A pesar de su entrenamiento como auror, era claro que el tipo de magia oscura que Bellatrix estaba utilizando estaba drenando sus fuerzas y si no recibía algún tipo de ayuda pronto las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Sintiendo como su desesperación crecía ante la situación que enfrentaba Tonks, el arrepentimiento y la culpa comenzaron a abrirse paso dentro de su afligido corazón pensando en todo el sufrimiento que su miedo y orgullo le habían causado. Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, asegurándose a si mismo que luego de esto tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para retribuirle la inmensa felicidad que ella había traído a su vida y, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano dadas sus condiciones, consiguió abrir los ojos durante unos segundos; al principio no logró enfocar nada puesto que una espesa neblina parecía cubrir sus ojos, pero después de algunos segundos consiguió ver lo que tanto deseaba.

***

Tonks tenía desgarrada la manga izquierda y abundante sangre cubría su brazo, por fortuna aun se movía con agilidad esquivando los ataques de Bella y atacándola al instante. La mortifaga había perdido la sonrisa de su rostro y se encontraba molesta al darse cuenta que su sobrina no estaba resultando un estorbo fácil de eliminar.

-Dime querida, ¿Qué será de ese cachorro tuyo cuando tú y este impuro hayan desaparecido?- preguntó con maldad, -¿acaso crees que la estúpida y débil de Andrómeda será capaz de protegerlo?- dijo antes de reír con frialdad y saltar esquivando una maldición de Tonks.

-Siempre fue la más débil de todas, mostrando simpatía por los seres inferiores, ella es una traidora y morirá igual que tú y ese mocoso, quizá hasta le haga un favor y lo mate antes de la luna llena, ¿debe ser doloroso no? Ver como un pobre bebé se transforma en…-.

Pero ella no logró terminar la frase, puesto que una maldición de Tonks le había dado de lleno en el pecho y salió despedida por los aires; Tonks corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído preparando su varita para darle el golpe de gracia y justo a un metro de ella escuchó como Bellatrix rompía a reír a carcajadas mientras miraba justo en la dirección en que se encontraba Remus.

Tonks ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta de que alguien apuntaba a su esposo, este seguía en la misma posición en que ella lo dejara momentos atrás y durante una fracción de segundo le pareció ver como este la miraba con intensidad antes de que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. Escuchó como la mortifaga se ponía de pie aun riendo y un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver como comenzaba a levantar su brazo en dirección a Remus. No lo dudó un instante y de un salto obstruyó por completo cualquier maldición que pudiera venir de su parte, sin embargo, olvidó la presencia del segundo enemigo y un momento después sintió como algo golpeaba su espalda empujándola hacia el suelo.

-Avada kedavra- gritó Bellatrix y Tonks sintió al instante como su corazón dejaba de latir.

***

Remus siguió cada uno de los movimientos realizados por Tonks, y una gama diferente de sentimientos lo habían invadido en ese transcurso de tiempo; la angustia y el miedo cada que una maldición pasaba demasiado cerca, o la furia en aquellos momentos en que Bellatrix se refería a su hijo, sin embargo, en un instante la alegría y el alivio lo embargaron al darse cuenta de la ventaja que Tonks acababa de obtener. Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y mucho menos hacer algo por ella antes de verla por última vez y volver a sumirse en la oscuridad.

***

-No permito que nadie se meta en mis asuntos- espetó Bellatrix con frialdad luego de ver como el mortifago que momentos antes le ayudara caía al suelo víctima de la maldición asesina.

Tonks se levantó con rapidez sintiendo como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que Remus se encontraba a salvo, al menos por el momento, se volvió para encarar a su tía quién tenía una sonrisa sádica y asesina en el rostro y preparándose nuevamente para la lucha, reinició el ataque.

le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor

Y bien que les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado, en esta parte no tuvimos muchos momentos felices pero me pareció que eran de suma importancia dentro de la relación de Remus y Tonks.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias nuevamente.


	4. Parte 4

Ok, ahora si que no tengo perdón de Dios y les ofrezco mil disculpas por no haber actualizado lo que restaba del fic antes, de verdad que no era mi intención. Aquí les dejo prácticamente todo el resto, solo faltaran después 5 páginas que les prometo sin falta subir el próximo sábado sin pretexto alguno.

Para todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme, dejarme un review o agregarme a sus favoritos, mil gracias y un abrazo enorme! Aquí tienen y espero que disfruten lo que leerán a continuación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
de que hay algo más cuando tu me miras  
la sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

_***Flashback***_

_Remus respiró profundamente por enésima vez en aquel día para luego comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje. Observó a Andrómeda quién a tan solo unos pasos de él conversaba con el cura que habría de casarlo dentro de unos minutos._

_Casarlo._

_Aun no era capaz de asimilar que dentro de poco tiempo aquello fuera a ser una realidad y no solo un sueño producto de su loca imaginación. Volvió a suspirar y observó el reloj que colgaba en uno de los extremos de la pequeña capilla. Cinco minutos._

_Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y se volvió para encontrarse con las sonrisas de Andrómeda y Adam, el sacerdote muggle amigo de Ted. Dadas las condiciones del mundo mágico, lo más práctico para ellos había sido recurrir a un viejo conocido que nada tuviera que ver con la magia para celebrar su matrimonio, ya que de este modo nadie correría peligro alguno al ser él una de las tantas personas acusadas como traidores ante el Ministerio._

_El sonido de pasos llamó su atención y volteó rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar a Tonks en la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, lo que vio fue a un grupo numeroso de pelirrojos acompañados por una rubia y una castaña y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de desilusión. Los saludó a todos con un movimiento de su cabeza pues dudaba que fuera capaz de encontrar su voz en ese momento y a continuación volvió a observar la hora en el mismo reloj. Dos minutos._

_Adam se acercó a él nuevamente y le indicó que tomara su lugar pues la novia no tardaría en llegar, Remus lo obedeció al instante e intentó mantenerse quieto los ciento veinte segundos restantes._

_Por fin su espera se vio recompensada y el sonido de la marcha nupcial le anunció que Tonks estaba a punto de entrar al recinto, se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver como Tonks aparecía acompañada del brazo de su padre. Se veía hermosa ahí caminando hacia él con su vestido de novia, una sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello rosa luciendo un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Si hubiera tenido ojos para otra cosa que no fuera ella en ese momento, habría podido ver el gesto de desaprobación de Andrómeda ante el color de su cabello mezclado con el orgullo que se podía leer en sus ojos, o quizá las sonrisas soñadoras de Hermione, Fleur y Ginny; mas todo lo que él era capaz de ver era el amor que reflejaba el rostro de Tonks._

_Por fin llegó a su lado y él se apresuró a ofrecerle su mano, en donde Ted se encargó se depositar la mano de su hija para luego unirlas con un fuerte apretón._

_***_

_La ceremonia se desarrolló con naturalidad, y era obvio para todos los presentes que los novios no tenían ojos para nadie más que para ellos, luego de unos minutos por fin llegó el momento esperado por todos y Adam solicitó a Remus y Tonks que voltearan a verse para dar inicio a los votos que habrían de unirlos para toda la eternidad._

_-Remus John Lupin- comenzó, -aceptas a Nymphadora Tonks…-_

_El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el gesto de molestia que realizó su futura esposa al escuchar su nombre, al parecer no habían servido todas las peticiones que le había hecho para solo llamarla Tonks._

_-…como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel-…_

_Continuó escuchando las palabras del sacerdote mientras observaba el rostro de Tonks, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras que pensó jamás saldrían de sus labios hasta el momento en que ella llegó a su vida-._

_-Si, acepto- dijo con seguridad._

_-Y tú, Nymphadora Tonks Black…- comenzó, y de nuevo se ganó una mirada ceñuda por parte de ella._

_-Acepto- casi gritó ella luego de que el padre terminara de pronunciar la última palabra._

_-Siendo así, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo Adam con una sonrisa dirigida a la pareja._

_-Te amo Nymphadora- le susurró él antes de unir sus labios a los suyos y Tonks hubiera podido jurar que, cuando él lo decía, su nombre sonaba como el mas hermoso que hubiera podido encontrar._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

_***Flashback***_

_Remus sintió como un débil rayo de sol acariciaba su rostro, estaba acostumbrado a despertar mucho antes de que este se encontrara a una altura adecuada como para invadir su habitación; siempre había sentido prisa por abandonar el mundo de los sueños puesto que cuando estos no se tornaban en pesadillas, resultaba una tortura despertar y darse cuenta de que nunca podría tener aquello que anhelaba. Sin embargo esta mañana era diferente, en esta ocasión había disfrutado de los sueños de un bello futuro al lado de la mujer que amaba, su mujer, su esposa, su Tonks. Volvió su rostro hacia dicha mujer, que ahora se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba y lo sujetaba con firmeza como temerosa de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro dormido, haciéndola lucir como un ángel para él, un ángel que había venido a realizar un milagro en su vida._

_Continuó observándola por largo rato, sin poder creer que tan solo un día atrás se había convertido en su esposa; aun cuando no era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, para él había sido tan especial como aquella primera vez puesto que todas las promesas realizadas en base a su amor se habían renovado con mucha mas intensidad._

_Luego de unos minutos más sintió como Tonks comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, siempre era igual, lo primero que hacía era presionar ligeramente su palma sobre su pecho para asegurarse de que todo era real y no un sueño producido por su imaginación. Observó como abría los ojos y dirigía su mirada hacia él para luego darle los buenos días. Sus labios capturaron los suyos en un dulce beso mientras su mano comenzaba a deslizarse por su pecho y cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, en donde las mantuvo un momento para luego separarse de él y decirle aquel par de palabras que hacían que cada día valiera la pena ser vivido._

_-Te amo- susurró Tonks antes de volver a besarlo._

_*** Fin Flashback*** _

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor

-Me estoy cansando de este juego, ¿es que acaso ese viejo no se molestó siquiera en enseñarles algo de magia útil para defenderse? – preguntó Bellatrix mientras evadía un ataque de Tonks y le lanzaba otro en respuesta.

-Porqué no hacemos esto un poco mas divertido, ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó.

Tonks se movió lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó un hechizo para bloquear aquel enviado por su tía, respiró agitadamente mientras Bellatrix observaba los alrededores con despreocupación.

-Muy bien, pero veamos que puedes hacer con esto, ¡Avada Kedavra!-.

Un nuevo hechizo salió desprendido de su varita, esta vez evitando que la maldición asesina cayera directamente sobre Remus, Tonks rápidamente tomó una nueva posición y miró alarmada a Bellatrix quién había comenzado a reir estruendosamente. Observó como daba otro giro a su varita y un nuevo haz de luz verde emergía de esta.

***

Tonks hacía todo lo posible por bloquear cuanto ataque era enviado en su contra o de los demás, ya que a la mortifaga parecía no importarle la dirección en que disparaba y mucho menos quién era la víctima final, ya fueran amigos o enemigos, la frialdad que mostraba a la hora de matar provocaba un estremecimiento dentro de Tonks. Lamentablemente, Bellatrix pronto comenzó a sacar ventaja de la situación y mientras Tonks se esforzaba en salvar víctimas inocentes quiénes se encontraban demasiado centradas en su propia lucha como para percibir siquiera que su vida se encontraba en peligro, la mortifaga aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacarla con algún otro hechizo que tenía como fin lastimarla y poco a poco terminar con su resistencia.

No tardó mucho en alcanzar su objetivo puesto que Tonks se encontraba cada vez más débil y sus reflejos ya no eran los mismos de antes; y de pronto, un nuevo ataque dirigido a Remus, un bloqueo, una piedra que Tonks no alcanzó a ver a tiempo y una luz roja que le robó su varita determinaron su futuro en tan solo unos segundos.

-Adiós querida sobrina, saluda a tu sucio padre en el infierno, ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Bellatrix, viendo con satisfacción como el rayo de luz verde se dirigía con velocidad hacia Tonks.

-Remus… Teddy…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, -…perdónenme- dijo la metamorfomaga antes de perder la conciencia…

Me da la luz que hace despertar  
que me aleja de la oscuridad  
que me llena de calor el mundo  
para que no pierda el rumbo

_***Flashback***_

_Remus intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor al sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse, la luna debía estar desapareciendo del cielo en ese momento y con ella su transformación estaba llegando a su fin. Sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre cuando un espasmo demasiado fuerte invadió su cuerpo y se vio obligado a morder sus labios para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca. Quedó tendido sobre el suelo respirando agitadamente y a sus oídos comenzaron a llegar los angustiados gritos de Tonks._

_Intentó ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta la puerta, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon y terminó cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. La voz de Tonks volvió a escucharse a través de la gruesa puerta y hechizos que él se encargara de poner la noche anterior. Cada uno de ellos estaba programado para detectar el momento en que la luna se ocultara y a partir de entonces pasaban quince minutos antes de que todos desaparecieran y le permitieran a Tonks llegar hasta él._

_Intentó ocultar las pocas heridas que se había provocado la noche anterior y limpió la sangre de sus labios, después de unos minutos recuperó su equilibrio y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde guardaba una vieja túnica y cubrió con ella su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando bloquear el dolor que podía percibir en la voz de Tonks odiándose por ser el causante de su sufrimiento, pero al mismo tiempo agradeciéndole a quién quisiera escucharlo por haberla puesto en su camino y sobre todo por permitir que ella se enamorara de él._

_La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Tonks entró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas para luego abrazarlo con la más extrema delicadeza, besó su rostro con desesperación mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba y odiaba por no permitirle estar a su lado. Remus se limitó a abrazarla, permitiéndole que se desahogara y dijera todo lo que quisiera, era lo menos que podía hacer puesto que jamás accedería a su desesperada y absurda petición._

_Luego de unos instantes Tonks se separó de él y tomó su brazo para colocarlo alrededor de sus hombros a manera de apoyo, y muy despacio comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida de aquella oscura habitación. _

_Llegaron hasta su habitación, y Tonks se encargó de conducirlo hasta la cama y luego cubrirlo con las mantas que ya tenía preparadas, a continuación le acercó un poco de agua y una poción de aspecto no muy agradable que tenía como propósito aliviar a sus doloridos músculos. Remus tomó todo sin pronunciar palabra y luego recibió la charola con comida que se encontraba a su derecha y que seguramente Molly les había hecho llegar aquella mañana. Dirigió su mirada hacia Tonks y a ella no le quedó mas remedio que tomar su porción de comida, sonrió levemente y comenzaron a comer al mismo tiempo._

_Una vez que ambos dejaron el plato limpio, aunque era mas debido a la mirada que se dirigían mutuamente que al hambre que sentían en ese momento, Tonks se levantó y tomando un par de frascos procedió a curar cada una de las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de él. Remus cerró los ojos durante ese tiempo y su pausada respiración así como la paz que parecía cubrir su rostro daban la impresión de que se encontraba dormido. Sintió como los labios de Tonks se posaban suavemente sobre su frente mientras su mano recorría amorosamente su mejilla._

_-Te amo- le dijo en un suave susurro, -te amo mas que a mi vida-._

_El sueño llegó a él justo después de escuchar estas dulces palabras y no fue sino hasta muchas horas después que despertó para encontrar a su esposa acurrucada a su lado, sonriendo se reincorporó un poco y tiró de las mantas hasta lograr cubrirla completamente, después se inclinó sobre ella y retiró el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro._

_-Yo también te amo- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a recostarse y la tomaba entre sus brazos._

_***Fin Flashhback***_

_***Flashback***_

_Remus cerró la puerta de su casa para luego recostarse contra ella y suspirar cansado, cada día se volvía más difícil ir y venir con algo de libertad y por ende el peligro para todos era mucho mayor. Se quitó la raída capa de viaje que llevaba y justo cuando se disponía a dar algunos pasos Tonks apareció de repente y se lanzó a sus brazos diciendo palabras que él no alcanzó a comprender._

_La rodeó con sus brazos y levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, la miró con preocupación y justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle que era lo que ocurría ella se le adelantó._

_-Oh Remus, ¡estoy tan feliz!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando su rostro contra su pecho._

_El desconcierto de Remus fue aun mayor puesto que no adivinaba que podría ser aquello que tenía tan feliz a su esposa pero la hacía llorar al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó temeroso, pues algo dentro de él se agitó en ese momento indicándole que quizá no podría agradarle la respuesta que estaba a punto de obtener._

_Ella se separó de él y tomó sus manos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de contestar._

_-Estoy…vamos a… ¡vas a ser papá!- gritó feliz antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos._

_Remus se quedó estático, incapaz de moverse o hablar siquiera mientras la palabra que tanto había temido resonaba dentro de su mente. Papá. Un hijo. Tonks embaraza e iba a tener a SU hijo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras el peso de la realidad comenzaba a golpearlo._

_No podía tener un hijo, no cuando sabía que desde antes de nacer estaría condenado a ser rechazado al tener un licántropo como padre, peor aun, no podía arriesgarse a que su hijo heredara su condición de hombre lobo. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón y de pronto se encontró odiándose por herir así a aquel pequeño ser y a su madre. Había cometido un error al casarse con ella. Jamás debió permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo. Comenzó a moverse intentando romper el abrazo que lo envolvía y no tardó en encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de Tonks._

_-Remus, ¿qué…?-._

_-No… no puedo… un hijo… no debí, jamás debí arriesgarme a esto… - dijo mientras retrocedía hasta alcanzar la puerta._

_-¿Qué te pasa? No digas eso, Remus, por favor no puedes regresar a lo mismo, es nuestro hijo- dijo con desesperación, -es nuestro hijo, está aquí gracias a nuestro amor- dijo sosteniendo su vientre. –No puede haber nada malo con ello, todo estará bien- suplicó mientras intentaba acercarse a él._

_-No…yo… perdóname, perdónenme- dijo antes de salir apresuradamente intentando ignorar el grito de Tonks._

_***_

_Caminaba sin rumbo mientras las palabras de Harry aun resonaban en su mente, le había gritado y llamado cobarde, y la verdad es que tenía toda la razón. No se atrevía a volver a su casa y enfrentar a Tonks, no después de la manera en que se había comportado al enterarse de su embarazo. Y mucho menos se atrevía a afrontar el hecho de que dentro de algunos meses se convertiría en padre, el miedo por el futuro de aquel pequeño estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas y no podía evitar pensar que ambos estarían mejor sin él._

_Intentó calmarse y volvió a analizar lo que aquel muchacho de diecisiete años acababa de decirle, tenía que admitir que luego de haber tenido algo de tiempo para asimilar la noticia la alegría había comenzado a abrirse paso dentro de su corazón, pero la vergüenza le impedía hacer lo que este le indicaba. Pensó en Harry, a quién quizá no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo si es que alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, y deseó disculparse con él, pedirle perdón por sus acciones y desearle buena suerte en su viaje, así como agradecerle por abrirle los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su alcance._

_Observó el cielo y luego miró a su alrededor, y, asegurándose de que no había nadie sospechoso a la vista, se dirigió hacia un oscuro callejón para luego desaparecer a tan solo unos metros de su casa._

_***_

_Entró despacio, esperando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la falta de luz y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Tonks recostada sobre un sillón abrazando un par de fotografías suyas, justo aquellas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared de un costado, y una oleada de culpa lo invadió al pensar que Tonks podría haber subido a la mesa para bajarlas poniendo así su seguridad y la de su hijo en peligro._

_Se acercó lentamente y retiró el cabello de su cara como siempre solía hacerlo, y con la escasa luz, fue capaz de ver que era de un color castaño opaco; suprimió un sollozo al comprender cuanto la había hecho sufrir y deseo poder regresar el tiempo para corregir su error. Retiró las fotografías de sus manos y luego la tomó en sus brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo para luego emprender el camino hacia su habitación._

_La colocó suavemente en la cama y justo después de cubrirla con las mantas, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él._

_-Remus- dijo en un susurro._

_-Shh, duerme, todo está bien- le dijo con ternura._

_-No- dijo mientras se reincorporaba, -tenemos que…-_

_-Perdóname…- dijo mientras tomaba su mano, -perdóname por haber sido un tonto que no supo comprender cuan afortunado era y haberte lastimado de esa forma- dijo bajando la mirada._

_Tonks se limitó a sonreír para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos._

_-Te amo- le dijo, -y no tengo nada que perdonarte puesto que ya estás aquí, con ambos- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su vientre._

_Remus sonrió y ahora fue él quién rápidamente la estrechó entre sus brazos para luego besarla delicadamente._

_***_

_-Remus- lo llamó, luego de permanecer abrazados por largo rato._

_-¿Si?-._

_-¿Qué quieres que sea?- preguntó mientras trazaba figuras imaginaras sobre su pecho._

_-Una niña- contestó con seguridad._

_-Pues yo quiero un niño- dijo mientras besaba su barbilla._

_-¿No se supone que todas las mamás desean tener una hija?- preguntó confundido._

_-Pues yo no- afirmó, -yo quiero un hijo que sea igualito a ti- declaró con una sonrisa._

_-Hagamos algo- empezó, -si es un niño tu escogerás el nombre para él, pero si es una niña lo escogeré yo, ¿estás de acuerdo?-._

_Tonks pareció meditarlo durante un segundo y luego colocó la mano sobre su vientre unos momentos más antes de responder._

_-Tu hijo está de acuerdo-._

_Remus rió y giró para encontrarse con el rostro de su esposa, el cuál no dudo en comenzar a besar al instante; quizá aun tenía miedo, pero estaba seguro de que teniendo a Tonks a su lado podría enfrentar cualquier temor que surgiera en su corazón._

_***Fin Flashback***_

_***Flashback***_

_Remus caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro sintiendo como cada minuto que pasaba parecía convertirse en una hora, Arthur había intentado tranquilizarlo un par de veces antes de comprender que cualquier esfuerzo por hacerlo resultaba inútil, Bill y Charlie habían hecho lo propio y ni que decir de Fred y George a quienes poco les había faltado para incendiar la casa en un intento por distraerlo y aliviar un poco su nerviosismo. Pero él no se calmaría, no hasta que ese trío de mujeres inhumanas le permitieran atravesar esa puerta y llegar al lado de su esposa, y ya lo habría hecho de no ser porque Molly le había arrebatado su varita en su primer intento por entrar a la habitación._

_Un grito de Tonks interrumpió su caminar y no tardo en sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, volteó y se encontró con la sonrisa comprensiva de Arthur quién intentó conducirlo hacia el sofá._

_-Estas cosas llevan su tiempo Remus, es la primera vez de Tonks y es normal que se tome su tiempo, aun faltan unas horas para que el pequeño llegue a este mundo, ten fe- le dijo en un tono animado._

_Remus lo hubiera hechizado ahí mismo, seguramente era fácil decirlo luego de haber tenido siete hijos en condiciones perfectamente normales y con la atención médica adecuada; pero para Tonks y su hijo todo era diferente, se encontraba en su habitación siendo atendida por su madre, Molly y Fleur, quienes hacían su mejor esfuerzo para que madre e hijo estuvieran bien. Se dejó caer en el sillón y llevó sus manos a su rostro con desesperación, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de salir de su casa, conseguir un medimago y volver sin ser visto a tiempo para asegurar el bienestar de Tonks. Sin duda alguna esa había sido su primera opción, la cuál fue descartada al instante por todos los presentes debido al riesgo que esto implicaba, madame Pomfrey no había podido acudir debido a todas las medidas de seguridad establecidas en Hogwarts y sus alrededores, e incluso la posibilidad de acudir con un médico muggle había quedado eliminada puesto que uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir durante el nacimiento de un bebé mágico._

_Un nuevo grito, esta vez mas fuerte que todos los anteriores y Remus ya no pudo mas, se levantó con gesto decidido y caminó hacia su habitación sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo; golpeó la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria y esta cedió con un pequeño crujido, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mas de dos pasos Fleur se precipitó hacia él intentando hacer que saliera de la habitación._

_-Remus- jadeo Tonks._

_Él no necesitó más que eso para hacer a un lado a Fleur y dirigirse hacia su esposa, quién no tardó en aferrarse a él en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Molly le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras que Andrómeda sonreía levemente antes de ponerse nuevamente a trabajar, la verdad es que ambos gestos pasaron desapercibidos para Remus, quién se limitaba a abrazar a Tonks y susurrarle palabras de aliento y amor, asegurándole que pronto tendrían a su hijo consigo._

_-¡Aquí viene!- gritó una emocionada Molly, provocando que el corazón de Remus diera un violento brinco y que su respiración comenzará a agitarse, sintió como Tonks oprimía su mano con fuerza y la escuchó pujar y jadear durante algunos segundos antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar las palabras que Andrómeda estaba diciendo._

_-Un poco mas Nymphadora, tu puedes, es el último esfuerzo- le dijo con la voz emocionada y un tanto preocupada y ya fuera por el hecho de haber sido llamada Nymphadora, la emoción de pronto ver a su hijo o una mezcla de ambos, el rostro y el cabello de Tonks adquirieron un color rojo intenso, su mano fue apretada con mas fuerza y un último grito escapó de su garganta antes de que el sonido del llanto de un bebé inundara la habitación._

_Incapaz de moverse, Remus contuvo la respiración mientras veía como Andrómeda envolvía en una manta a su hijo, se acercó a él y Molly le ofreció su varita indicándole con una mirada lo que esperaba que hiciera. Con mano temblorosa tomó la varita, y con una voz que no parecía la suya logró pronunciar el hechizo que cortó el cordón de su hijo. Molly se encargó de los hechizos de limpieza, y de lo siguiente que fue conciente fue del momento en que los brazos de Tonks se extendían ansiosamente para tomar a su hijo._

_Remus se apartó de la cama posando su vista en la bella imagen que tenía ante él, su cuerpo entero se vio invadido por una cálida sensación y cuando Tonks volvió su mirada hacia él, el amor que vio reflejado en sus ojos le bastó para saber que todo cuanto había hecho había valido la pena con tal de llegar a ese momento. Se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos hasta el momento en que Tonks se encargó de limpiarlas con su mano. Ambos se miraron y a continuación voltearon hacia su hijo, quién se había acurrucado contra el pecho de su madre y ahora dormía tranquilamente. _

_-Te amo- dijo Remus en un susurro para luego besar la frente de Tonks._

_***_

_Remus perdió la noción del tiempo que había estado ahí sentado observando a su esposa e hijo dormir tranquilamente, en un par de ocasiones los demás habían entrado a ver si necesitaba algo, pero el los había despedido con una sonrisa asegurándoles que lo único que deseaba era permanecer al lado de su familia. Acarició el rostro de Tonks con ternura y casi al mismo tiempo el pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojitos, Remus lo observó con atención y sonrió al darse cuenta de que eran verdes y justo cuando comenzaba a moverse para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, Tonks despertó._

_Remus le dio la vuelta a la cama con rapidez y tomó a su hijo, permitiendo así que Tonks pudiera acomodarse con más facilidad; una vez hecho esto ella cargó al pequeño y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, lugar en el que el bebé comenzó a alimentarse con rapidez. _

_-¿Ya decidiste como lo llamaremos?- preguntó Remus luego de unos minutos de observar como su hijo se alimentaba. Él y Tonks habían acordado que, si tenían un hijo sería ella quién decidiría el nombre, mientras que si era una niña, la tarea le correspondería a él._

_-Si- dijo apartando la vista de su hijo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó._

_-Ted Remus Lupin- anunció con solemnidad mientras el pequeño Teddy volteaba hacia ella y la miraba como si estuviera dándole su aprobación._

_-Teddy- susurró él mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo. _

_***Fin Flashhback***_

Ok, primero que nada, no me maten!!! Les juro que el sábado tendrán lo que resta de la historia, de cualquier forma cualquier reclamación o tomatazo (y claro los buenos comentarios también) se agradecerán infinitamente!!


	5. Parte 5

Ejem, toc toc

Si cualquiera de ustedes, que me hizo el enorme favor de leer mi historia e incluso un favor doble al dejarme un lindo comentario ha dejado de leerla, le pido una enorme disculpa por mi falta de seriedad al respecto cuando prometí una actualización con el final hace mucho y no lo hice.

Para aquellos que aun me brinden un poco de su tiempo para leer la última parte de este songfic, muchas gracias! Espero sea de su agrado y también les pido leer las notas finales.

Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor...

_-¡No vuelvas a decir eso me oyes! No puede pasarte nada, yo… todos te necesitan, todos sufrirían por ti tanto como lo hacen por Sirius, ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ese modo nunca más!- dijo Tonks_

_-Quiero quedarme contigo- le dijo, aun mas convencida que antes._

_-¡Es que no entiendes! No pienso dejarte solo, no me voy a ir de aquí a menos que tú lo hagas conmigo, ¡no voy a dejarte solo nunca!- gritó_

_-…y sería el hombre más dichoso de la tierra si aceptaras casarte conmigo-_

_._

_-Bueno, después de lo que pasó, sé que tu reputación de un serio profesor podría quedar arruinada, así es que estoy dispuesta a restaurar tu honor…-_

_-Remus- susurró, antes de que el lobo plateado se disolviera y todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo silencio._

_Remus perdió la noción del tiempo que había estado ahí sentado observando a su esposa e hijo dormir tranquilamente…_

_-¡No puedes entender y aceptar de una buena vez que te amo!-_

_-Teddy- susurró él mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo. _

_-soy demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso para ti- dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida y desaparecer rápidamente tras la puerta._

_-¡No me llames Nymphadora! Y escúchame bien Remus John Lupin porque si no entiendes esta vez no me molestaré en explicarlo nuevamente sino que simplemente lo haré- exclamó molesta._

_-… yo deseo hacer el amor contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él._

-¡Ya basta Ted!-.

Remus abrió los ojos y centró su mirada en los tres jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él, sonrió al ver como su pequeña hija le lanzaba algo a su hermano mayor frente al gesto reprobatorio de su segundo hijo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando su cabeza descansar contra el respaldo del sillón en que se encontraba sentado y dejó que el sonido de las voces de sus hijos invadiera su mente mientras una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en su rostro. Su vida durante los últimos diecisiete años había sido perfecta, no había una palabra que pudiera describir mejor el mundo de felicidad al que Tonks lo había llevado luego de que aquella terrible pesadilla hubo terminado.

Había veces en que alguno de los dos aun despertaba gritando o llorando, víctima de una pesadilla llena de recuerdos sobre aquella noche en la que estuvieron a punto de morir, se abrazaban con amor mientras intentaban tranquilizarse uno a otro y solo después de hacer el amor y ver como cada uno de sus hijos dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, se convencían de que todo había terminado para siempre y ahora vivían una época llena de paz y felicidad.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido estaban borrosos dentro de su mente y todo lo que había pasado luego de que ambos perdieran la conciencia solo habían podido conocerlo gracias a lo que los demás habían sido capaces de recordar y contarles. Había sido Hermione quién oculta bajo la capa invisible y acompañada de Harry y Ron, había desviado la maldición asesina que estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida de Tonks. Bellatrix había buscado desconcertada a aquél salvador invisible, y aquella pequeña distracción había sido suficiente para darle tiempo a Bill, Arthur y Charlie de llegar a ayudarlos.

El resto de la batalla les fue narrada tiempo después por la familia Weasley y unos abatidos Harry y Hermione, las bajas habían sido considerables y el caos en el que el mundo mágico había caído parecía ser tan terrible que muchos se preguntaron si alguna vez serían capaces de salir de él. La reconstrucción de todo llevó algo de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos, pero el tener una familia por la cual luchar, había hecho que todo valiera la pena.

Casi tres años después de todo aquello, Tonks había dado a luz a su segundo hijo, el pequeño John Sirius Lupin, nombre que nuevamente ella se encargó de elegir. Para ese entonces, el mundo mágico había alcanzado una cómoda estabilidad, y la gran mayoría de las leyes ya habían sido modificadas para brindar a todo ser mágico la misma clase de derechos y obligaciones dentro de la comunidad; y gran parte de esto había sido obra de Hermione, quién a pesar de solo ser una estudiante de leyes mágicas en ese entonces había hecho un mejor trabajo que el resto de los magos y brujas que se encontraban en ese departamento.

Con un nuevo integrante en su familia, Remus comenzó a impartir clases en la Academia de aurores, lugar en el que tuvo la oportunidad de enseñar nuevamente al hijo de su amigo James. Tonks continuaba con sus actividades de auror, aunque no se cansaba de decir lo aburrido que se había vuelto todo desde que Harry puso en su lugar a Voldemort y sus mortifagos. En cuanto al tercer integrante del fabuloso trío, Ron, este se había dedicado a ayudar a su hermano George en el manejo de su famosa tienda de bromas; a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, la gran familia Weasley no había podido reponerse de la perdida de Fred, y año con año, todos lo recordaban con gran cariño y respeto.

En cuanto al destino de Bellatrix Lestrange no había mucho que decir: cuando se produjo el segundo ataque a Hogwarts, Hermione, Luna y Ginny habían luchado contra ella admirablemente, y gracias a un oportuno y poderoso ataque por parte de Hermione que logró desestabilizar por un momento a la mortifaga, Molly y Kingsley fueron capaces de terminar con ella de una buena vez.

Algo que había sorprendido a todos ocurrió tan solo un año después del nacimiento de John; a tan solo unas semanas de su boda con Ginny, Harry había suspendido la ceremonia sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie más que a ella, y tan solo un par de meses después, el compromiso que mantuvieran durante largo tiempo sus mejores amigos terminó de la misma forma. Remus creyó adivinar la razón de este comportamiento y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, tan solo unos meses después, Harry y Hermione anunciaran no solo su próxima boda sino el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Y después, justo un día en que Remus le comentara a Tonks lo feliz que lucía Harry ante el próximo nacimiento de su hijo, él mismo recibió una noticia que lo había dejado sin habla durante varios minutos. Tonks estaba embarazada por tercera ocasión.

El día en que tuvo en brazos a su pequeña hija, Remus Lupin pensó que su corazón no podría soportar una felicidad mayor sin explotar de alegría, la pequeña era igual a Tonks y en ese instante supo el nombre que ella debería llevar sin importar otra cosa. Nymphadora Lupin Tonks. De más está decir que su esposa se había opuesto e incluso había amenazado con no volver a dirigirle la palabra en su vida si se empeñaba en arruinar la vida de su hija de una manera tan cruel; afortunadamente Andrómeda había sido su cómplice y su apoyo en esa ocasión y se salieron con la suya, puesto que la pequeña había sido bautizada con el mismo nombre de su madre.

Con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña Nymp, como Tonks se había empeñado en llamarla, no detestaba su nombre, sino que, al igual que su padre, su abuela y sus hermanos mayores pensaba que era hermoso.

-No puedes negar que mueres de ganas por entrar a Hogwarts para meterte en problemas junto con James- dijo Teddy en un tono burlón.

Remus volvió a sonreír ante la mención del hijo mayor de Harry y Hermione, quién al igual que su hija empezaría su educación en Hogwarts ese año. Ambos habían sido muy unidos desde que nacieran, y él no dudaba que efectivamente los dos se meterían en problemas con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría imaginar.

-Mira quién lo dice, ¿acaso Victorie y tú no hacían lo mismo hermanito?- dijo Nymp con gesto divertido.

Teddy adquirió una tonalidad rojiza bastante notoria y tanto Remus como John soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

-Lamentablemente es muy tarde para que Ted recupere todas esas clases perdidas, pero confío en que James y tú serán lo suficientemente responsables como para comportarse como es debido y obtener el máximo aprovechamiento durante su estancia en Hogwarts- dijo un muy serio John.

John era el más parecido a él, un poco reservado y tímido, dedicado a sus estudios y siempre preocupado por conseguir el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio; además de eso, había heredado ciertas características positivas de su condición de hombre lobo, puesto que sus sentidos eran sumamente desarrollados y tenía una agilidad bastante notoria.

-No te preocupes, James jamás se perdería una clase aunque su vida dependiera de ello, desearía que se pareciera mas al tío Harry que a la tía Hermione en ese aspecto- dijo Nymp con un fingido tono de decepción.

-Ja ja, ya lo creo, tendrás que terminar todos tus deberes antes de poder salir a explorar el bosque prohibido hermanita- dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa para luego darle un afectuoso abrazo a Nymp.

John sonrió al ver a sus hermanos y no tardó en verse envuelto en un gran abrazo que terminó sofocándolo un poco al verse aplastado por ambos.

El ruido de cosas cayendo seguido de un quejido y más cosas cayendo captó la atención de padre e hijos, quiénes se levantaron de donde estaban y corrieron hacia la cocina donde encontraron a Tonks cubierta de harina y rodeada de una gran cantidad de utensilios de cocina que adornaban el suelo. Remus se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa y con un movimiento de varita se encargó de dejarla reluciente, al mismo tiempo, Teddy se ocupó de recoger el lugar mientras que sus dos hijos menores se dedicaban a evaluar los daños producidos en la comida de ese día. Ambos se sonrieron y sin dudarlo un segundo comenzaron a preparar nuevamente las cosas necesarias para seguir la receta que su madre había intentado hacer, Ted se limitó a observarlos y luego de unos segundos se dirigió hacia Tonks y le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla fuera de la cocina, ya que, si algo había aprendido con el transcurso de los años, era que ocho de cada diez accidentes provocados en aquel lugar eran responsabilidad suya.

Remus sonrió mientras observaba a su familia; Nymp y John preparaban la comida aunque su hijo hacía todo lo posible por evitar que su hermana se acercase demasiado al fuego o utilizara un cuchillo demasiado filoso, después de todo era hija de Tonks, y había días en los que los accidentes parecían seguirla como abejas a la miel. Por otro lado, Ted acababa de recibir un codazo por parte de Tonks puesto que acababa de ver como el cabello de su hijo adquiría una tonalidad púrpura brillante, signo inequívoco de que se encontraba a punto de echarse a reír. Decidió acompañar a su esposa, y luego de que Ted la dejara instalada en uno de los sillones se disculpó diciendo que intentaría ayudar a sus hermanos y se dirigió con cautela a la cocina. Remus se sentó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella no tardó en abrazarlo a su vez y acurrucarse en su pecho justo como lo había hecho durante todos esos años.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras besaba su frente. Ella solo sonrió y se apretó mas contra él para luego cerrar los ojos y responderle en un susurro.

El sonido de las voces de sus hijos y la suave respiración de su esposa invadieron su mente por completo, y él se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación del amor que lo embargaba, un amor que había sentido gracias a ella. El amor de su vida. Su Tonks.

Fin

Y bueno, aquí está, qué les pareció?

Como se habrán dado cuenta, respeté el final de JKR a excepción de dos cosas, la primera obviamente, darles un final justo y feliz a dos personajes que sufrieron tanto y son los protagonistas de este songfic. Y en segundo lugar, y de antemano ofrezco una disculpa a todos los seguidores de las parejas RH y HG, por romper su final y darles a Harry y Hermione un final distinto, uno que en lo personal deseé que sucediera hasta el último momento, espero que esas breves líneas no afecten su opinión general de la historia, ya que después de todo los importantes aquí son Remus y Tonks.

Finalmente, les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia hasta el final y me tuvieron la paciencia necesaria después de todo lo que me llevé en actualizarla, muchas gracias!


End file.
